gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hair/Crazy in Love
Hair/Crazy in Love is a mash-up of the song Hair from the Broadway musical Hair, and Crazy In Love sung by Beyoncé from her debut solo album Dangerously in Love. This song was released as a single on iTunes. It is the third mash-up song of Season One. It is featured in the season one episode Hairography by New Directions, when they are performing in their choir room for the Haverbrook School for the Deaf. The performance contains a lot of "hairography", or frequent hair tossing (with all of the boys wearing long wigs). This performance was inspired by the Jane Addams Academy girls' performance of Bootylicious (they introduce the topic, hairography). Artie and Mercedes have lead vocals in this number. After the performance, the Haverbrook Glee Club looked a little freaked out and Will didn't look too impressed with what he had done. Lyrics Artie: Yes, it's so crazy right now Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie It's ya girl Mercedes Mercedes: You ready, hey Tina: Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Mercedes: I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm begging you not to go Call your name two or three times in a row Artie: I'm hairy high and low Don't ask me why I don't know Oooh Mercedes with New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch) Artie with New Directions: Give me a head with hair Long beautiful hair Shining, gleaming, (Mercedes: Ooohh) Streaming, flaxen, waxen Mercedes with New Directions: Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (crazy in love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey) Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch) Artie with New Directions: Down to here Down to there Down to there Down to where it stops by itself. Where it stops by itself Mercedes: Ooohhhh Mercedes with New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey) Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch) Mercedes: Got my hair crazy right now Trivia *This song is second on Sue Sylvester's "Worst Songs Sung By The Glee Club" list in the Season Two episode Prom Queen, behind Run Joey Run. Sue also said she wondered what Will "was on" when he put it together. *Sue later mentions that the Glee club destroys America's music in every mash-up as a reference to this song. Gallery Glee - Hairkl.jpg tumblr_ktxxzgZMs41qa16rz.png tumblr_ktxy1bHUId1qa16rz.png vlcsnap-2010-02-15-17h40m51s13.png sgu1e0.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px|Beyoncé; Jay-Z - Crazy In Love Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One